


Not The End And Not The Start

by GotTheSilver



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 2.01 tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The End And Not The Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is so not what I am meant to be writing. Oops.
> 
> Title from 30 Seconds To Mars _This Is War_.

When Mike finally gets out of the Pearson Hardman building, he's unsurprised to see Harvey waiting for him, leaning against the car he hardly ever drives.

“How'd it go?”

“She's smarter than you.” Mike answered, a faint grin on his face. As nervous as he had been, Jessica challenging him to impress her had been fun. He likes being able to use his brain for things like that, likes being pushed to be the person his Gram always believed he could be.

“But I dress better, right?”

“Hell no,” Mike climbed into the car. “You driving me home?”

Harvey shook his head as he started driving. “You're coming back to mine.”

“It's been a really long week, Harvey. I need to sleep, not, you know.” Mike waved his hand around.

“Relax Princess, you'll get your beauty rest.”

Mike huffed and rested his head against the car window, the easy rhythm lulling him into a doze.

–

Mike has no memory of getting out of the car, or going up the elevator. There's a vague memory of collapsing on the bed, if only because of the pure sense of relief he'd felt at being somewhere safe. He absolutely does not remember taking his clothes off, but apparently that happened because all he's wearing are boxers. As he floats back into consciousness, Mike can feel Harvey pressed against him. Mike relaxes into it and waits for the subtle change in Harvey's breathing that lets him know Harvey is waking up. He lets out a sigh before rolling over to face Harvey. “S'time is it?”

“Thirty minutes before the alarm goes off.” Harvey replied, turning his head to face Mike, both of them sharing one pillow, their faces still drowsy with sleep.

“Hi.”

“Morning. You ready for today?”

“Can that wait until after coffee?” Mike mumbled, as he closed his eyes again. “It feels like that's a question for after caffeine. And possibly eggs. Are there eggs?”

“There are eggs,” Harvey placed a soft kiss on Mike's forehead. “Shower first.”

–

“So just how messy is this going to get?” Mike asked around a mouthful of toast.

“Think blood in the corridors. Swords at dawn.”

“Harvey -”

“I'm not joking, Mike. Daniel might have everyone else fooled with his bullshit repentance, but when it comes to Jessica and I, he's nowhere near saintly. Make no mistake, this will get extremely messy.”

Mike nodded slowly, taking it in. “You know, I hear Buenos Aires is lovely this time of year.”

“Cute,” Harvey grinned. “You know there's nowhere we could run where Jessica wouldn't find us.”

“I know. She's scary.”

“Which is why we're on her side. The winning side.”

“Your modesty is overwhelming.” Mike said as he put his empty plate on the counter. He looked around for his bag and saw it by the door.

“You'd bet against Jessica?”

“Jessica? No. You? Eh.”

Harvey drained his coffee and leant in to steal a kiss before straightening Mike's tie. “Come on, game face time,” He tilted his head. “You ready?”

“As I'll ever be.”


End file.
